Inside Us All...A Song Fic
by Bishonen Chaser
Summary: Just a songifc to the song, Inside Us all by Creed. HxR (but it's only hinted at and she doesn't come in to the fic until the end!) Non-Yaoi


Inside Us All…A Song Fic

Don't own it!

Inside Us All…A Song Fic

By: Creed

When I'm all alone…

Heero looked up from his laptop and stared into the murky darkness. It had been lighter when he had started working but somehow time had gotten away from him and now it was almost dark.

And no one else is home…

Heero looked at the door to his balcony and then back at the dark hallway that led to his bedroom. But how many nights had he not slept in his bed but on the couch. Just left there until dawn because he had worked so long into the night… "I didn't do that when I lived wit the boys…is it because I moved out?" Heero asked staring into the darkness for answers.

I wait down by the phone to remind me I'm still here.

Heero looked over to the phone. The only object on his kitchen counter besides a small microwave and his answering machine. Every night at 7:30 sharp Quatre would call just to see if he was doing all right and of course the boys would want to know how he was doing too. He had been very busy lately working as a Preventer. He hardly ever saw the boys any more since he moved out. 

When shadows paint the ceilings where small lights used to fall…

Heero looked up at the ceiling and then at his watch and the little blinking lights said 7:15. "Quatre should be calling soon." Heero said looking at his laptop. For some reason he was looking forward to the call tonight. Heero looked up at the ceiling once more searching it for answers to the many questions that plagued his heart. His eyes then turned to the balcony door once more. Heero slowly got up and walked out onto the little porch. He shivered against the cold but made not move to get a coat or go inside. Instead he just stood there staring at the stars…

And I'm left wondering, 

Being on the top floor Heero could see so many more stars then he ever dreamed…but then again he had never really looked at the stars before. And Heero wondered…

"Is it really worth it all?"

Heero looked back inside and the only light he saw was the bright, florescent light that came from his laptop. "The Preventers are going to want my report tomorrow…" He thought his mind trailing off. Instead of going inside and finishing the report though Heero found he could not move…or would not move?"

There's a peace inside us all.

Heero couldn't take his eyes off the sky. There was something about it that drew him. Something that wouldn't let him go.

Let it be your friend.

Faintly Heero heard the sound of a phone ringing through the glass doors and looked at his watch. "7:30!" Heero said. " That's Quatre for you. Right on time."

It will help you carry on in the end.

But still Heero did not want to leave the silence of the sky. When he finally went inside he had let the phone ring a little too long and his machine picked up. 

There's a peace inside us all.

Heero waited for that peaceful voice to say his usual greeting and then Heero would pick up and try to forget his worries and listen to Quatre and speak with the other guys like he still lived near them.

Life can hold you down.

But instead of hearing Quatre's voice there was a deadly silence and Heero felt for one brief moment a glimpse of the human emotion of sadness. An emotion that was taken from his when he was young.

When you're not looking up.

But then a voice spoke. A sweet voice. One that Heero remembered…one that he could never forget. "Hello! Heero?" the voice said. "It's Relena and I had some free time so I thought I'd give you a call." She said. 

Can't you hear the sounds of hearts beating out loud?

Heero couldn't hear himself think because his heart was beating fast. Faster than it ever had. "What is this?" Heero asked. "This isn't supposed to happen…is it?"

Although the names change. Inside we're all the same.

For the first time in Heero's life he felt the emotion of love. Or was it something else?

Why can't we tear down the walls and show the scares we're covering?

Heero picked up the phone and said a breathy hello. "Heero are you okay?" Relena asked. Heero nodded and then he realized that she couldn't see him but he hesitated before speaking. "She's calling you and she asked if you're alright." Heero said to himself. "What should you tell her? Lie…or should you tell her the truth?"

There's a peace inside us all.

"But aren't you fine?" Heero asked himself. "Heero are you still there?" Relena asked. "Yea…" Heero said deep in thought. Heero swallowed and took a deep breath. "You were fine out on the porch…weren't you?" he thought.

Let it be your friend.

"Well I guess I am kind of tiered." Heero said. "Really? Me too. They make us Vice Foreign Ministers work like dogs." Relena said as she laughed her silvery laugh and Heero found himself smiling...not at what she said but her laugh. "I talked to Duo today. He was chewing out a guy at McDonalds 'cause he said his fries were cold." Relena said talking to Heero like she had seen him yesterday and not… "When was the last time I saw her?" Heero asked himself.

It will help you carry on in the end.

"Really?" Heero asked pushing his other question aside. "What did he do?" he asked instead. As Relena finished the story Heero found it didn't matter when the last time he saw her was…

There's a peace inside us all.

All that mattered was now.


End file.
